A Pink Visitor
by kirbygirl123
Summary: Sheila leads the normal life of a teenage girl in high school. But when a certain pink alien crashes down on their school campus, Sheila and her friends have to find out what it is, what it wants, and how it got here in the first place. Based on a story I entered into the NaNoWriMo contest in 2012. AU. Rated T for safety. Please R&R! :D
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby or the franchise itself. Kirby belongs to Nintendo and HAL Laboratory :) The only characters that I own are my OCs.**

**A/N: This story was originally created as an entry for the NaNoWriMo contest in 2012. Unfortunately, I did not win (but was very close to winning). But I actually managed to write a lot of chapters, so this will be updated often. It is based on the first episode of _Hoshi no Kaabii/Kirby: Right Back at Ya!_ (it's called "Kirby Comes to Dreamland" if you're wondering :P), but in this case he doesn't crash in Dreamland. So in other words, this is an AU since they are not on Popstar anymore...they're on Earth now XD The prologue is, of course, definitely based on the first episode though. I hope you enjoy the story :D**

_Time Unknown, Location Unknown_

A starship was flying at a slow pace. It was a yellow ship and it was in the shape of a star. The cockpit was in the center of the ship, and a glass dome covered it. In the cockpit was one passenger. He was pink and his body was shaped like a ball. His name was Kirby.

Kirby was sleeping. Since space travelling took a long time, Kirby decided to sleep the whole way instead of bothering to try staying awake. He usually had dreams about food because he loved to eat. In this dream, he found a huge strawberry shortcake that was twice the size of him. He was so happy because he was very hungry. Kirby tried to swallow up the whole thing but he wasn't able to. Then he tried floating in the air and floated up to the top of the cake. He did a little dance and then he tried taking a bite out of the cake.

But as soon as he was about the bite the cake, Kirby woke up from his dream. An alarm went off, and **WARNING!** appeared across the screen. Then the cockpit started to close up and Kirby was panicking. _Poyo?_ he thought, which probably translates to _What's going on?_

All of a sudden, the starship went to hyperdrive and Kirby closed his eyes. This was the worst part about space travelling. It was a lot worse than riding a roller coaster after you just ate something. It was like your stomach was literally getting crushed, your brain had a huge migraine, and your whole body was shaking because the ship was going at such a fast speed. The starship went into the wormhole, which would lead the starship to its destination. The whole time he was in the cockpit, Kirby was thinking about every single thing he had ever eaten and wondered if he would ever get to eat anything again. He became very scared and started whimpering.

When Kirby least expected it, the starship got out of the wormhole and stopped. His body was then slammed against the glass and he slid down to his seat. Kirby opened his eyes and saw what was in front of him. It was a blue and green planet, with white spots scattered around the surface of the planet. The monitor had a picture of the planet on the screen and the name said _Earth_.

"Earth," Kirby muttered. "Poyo poyo..." which meant "I wonder what it looks like..."

**What do you think so far? Please review! :D Feedback is appreciated. Just remember, constructive criticism is welcome, but not flames. ;)  
**


	2. Kirby Comes to Earth

**Hi guys! This is the official 1st chapter of the story. As you noticed, this one is a lot longer than the last chapter, but then again, prologues aren't meant to be too long. Well, I'll let you read the chapter now, but remember to review! Feedback is appreciated! It shows that I have an audience ;)**

_Earth - September 21_

The alarm clock started beeping, and Shelia woke up. She turned it off and went back to sleep. 30 minutes later she woke up again, and realized that she had woken up later than she was supposed to. _Oh dear_, she thought. _I woke up late again. I should have woken up when the alarm went off..._

She loved sleeping in and hated waking up early. Ever since she started middle school, she always had a hard time finishing her homework on time and having a good night's rest. And then on top of that she had extracurricular activities, and Sheila also had a pretty busy social life.

_I better get out of bed now before I get into even more trouble, _she thought.

Sheila grudgingly got out of bed and brushed her teeth. Then she took a shower and changed into denim jeans and a Maroon 5 t-shirt. Sheila was a big fan of Maroon 5. She had their posters plastered all over her room.

She checked her room to make sure she didn't forget anything and went downstairs to make breakfast. Sheila made a bowl of cereal for herself and was about to eat it when her dad looked up from the newspaper he was reading and said, "Good morning, Sheila!"

"Morning, Dad," she mumbled. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. She was thinking about whether it was a good idea to do her biology homework before school started or during her math class.

"Is something wrong, sweetie? Having a bad day already? You just woke up!" he chuckled.

"Dad...I'm not in the mood right now," Sheila snapped.

"Whoa there...no need to be angry," her dad said. "Sheesh...girls these days. If you're always going to be grumpy, I don't think you're ever going to get a boyfriend. Not like I want you to have one now though..."

"Really, Dad?"

"Watch out...your cereal is getting soggy," her dad pointed out, and returned to reading his newspaper.

Sheila took a spoonful of cereal and groaned. _Dang it,_ she thought. _First, I wake up late, and now my cereal is soggy. What could be worse? _She wolfed down the rest of her cereal and dumped the bowl into the sink. Then she ran to the front door and opened it. As she was about to leave, her mom called from upstairs and said "Sheila, wait!"

Sheila turned around and looked at her. "What is it Mom?" she said hurriedly.

"I hope you have a great day at school," her mom said. "Remember, don't get into trouble today, OK sweetie pie?"

"Um...OK Mom. Thanks," Sheila replied. She had heard this every day from her mom ever since she had started school. And she really didn't like the fact that her parents still called her "sweetie pie" and "pumpkin", and she especially hated being called "princess". _I'm not a kid anymore,_ she thought to herself. _I'm 14 now. _Sure, she was an only child, but that didn't mean she was always going to be their baby girl.

"Now go along now. You don't want to be late," her mom advised her.

"Right. See you later Mom," Sheila called to her as she walked out of the house and towards her school, which was 2 blocks away from her house. It was called Colgate High School.

When she arrived at the school, Sheila walked through the hallways to get to her locker so she could get her books for her first class, which was Algebra 1.

"Hey, Sheila!" someone called to her.

She poked her head out of her locker to see who had said her name. It was Lisa, her best friend.

"Hi Lisa! Ready for math?" she asked.

"Yeah! I always am. Oh wait...you don't like math, do you?" Lisa asked.

"I never did. Besides, I don't think I'm going to need math for my future career anyway..." Sheila said.

"That's true...you don't use math for everything. Like it's not necessary to know calculus if you're going to be a professional dancer."

"Of course not. I don't think physics is necessary if you're going to be a chef..."

Just then the bell rang, and Lisa and Sheila walked together to class.

"Lisa, I'm not feeling great today," Sheila admitted.

"I noticed," said Lisa, and she winked at her. "I just wanted to see how long it would take for you to tell me."

Sheila couldn't help but laugh a little bit, despite her current mood. "Oh Lisa!" she giggled. "You always know how I'm feeling, huh?"

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Of course! We're best friends!"

"Well...I've been feeling depressed. I don't really know why, but I do know that I haven't been myself lately."

"What do you think you're being depressed about?"

"I...I don't really know how to explain it," Sheila muttered. "But I've had it ever since I've started high school."

"I think it's just trying to cope with it," said Lisa as they entered the classroom. "Like you know, too much of homework and too little of having fun."

"That's _exactly _what I'm feeling!" cried Sheila. "In a nutshell."

They sat down in desks next to each other. Mr. Cone, their math teacher, was busy on the computer, so they continued talking.

"That's it? Just that?" Lisa asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean, Lisa?"

"I feel like you're not telling me the whole story..."

"Well, how else do I explain this...? It's really complicated."

At that moment the intercom came on and the principal was announcing the weekly announcements for the week.

"...and today we've heard news that a space shuttle has been spotted in the atmosphere. Rumors are that it is the space shuttle called the Endeavor, which is retiring this year. If it is indeed that space shuttle, it would be the first and last time you'll ever see any space shuttle fly. So don't forget to bring out your cameras, phones, whatever electronics you have that have camera pixels built in it. I will give you all a warning over the intercom when it has been seen. Have a great Friday."

After this announcement, the whole class started buzzing about the space shuttle.

"Oh my gosh! This is so epic!" Lisa squealed.

"It's just a space shuttle!" laughed Sheila. "Ever been to Florida?"

"No, I haven't...why?"

"There's a place called the Kennedy Space Center, and it has a few shuttles on display."

"Wow...I have to see that place! I heard there was also one in California."

"Settle down, class," Mr. Cone said while holding a math textbook. "I know all of you are excited about the space shuttle, but it's not going to come for another 2-3 hours. So you're going to have to sit through this class before you all get to see it."

"Awww..." the class groaned. "Anyway, I was saying, today we will be going over last night's assignment, which was linear equations," said the teacher. "Did anyone have trouble with the homework?"

A guy named Eric raised his hand. "Yes, Eric?" the teacher called on him.

"Um, I didn't get problem 4," he said.

"I see...number 4," Mr. Cone said, and started writing the problem on the board. "So...it's x + 3 = 2 + 4. All you have to do is add 2 + 4 to make 6, because after all, combining like terms is always a good idea. Then you subtract 3 from both sides and you get x = 3. Do you get it now?"

Eric nodded. "Very well then..." the teacher said. "Any more questions?"

As the teacher droned on, Sheila tried to stay awake, but her body was telling her to take a nap. _Come on,_ she tried telling herself. _Don't fall asleep! The teacher's going to humiliate you..._

Then she realized that she was in the back of the classroom and assumed that Mr. Cone wouldn't be able to see her snoozing. Besides, she had Lisa to help cover it up.

The urge to take a nap overwhelmed her, and before she knew it she was snoring in class. Lisa looked to her right and noticed she was sleeping. _Not again!_ she thought. _I can't believe she's sleeping in class again! What if Mr. Cone catches her?_

Everyone in the school who ever had him as a teacher knew how harsh he could be. Unfortunately for Sheila and Lisa, they got to meet him their freshman year. And they did not want to experience his wrath firsthand. _And if I don't wake her up, he's going to be pissed!_

She nudged Sheila's arm and hissed, "Wake up!"

Sheila looked up and grumbled, "Ugh...I'm so tired!"

"I know, but try to stay awake. I'd rather be tired than humiliated."

Eventually, the bell rang, and Mr. Cone said, "Tonight's homework is learning how to graph linear equations, which is on page 70 in your math textbook. You will be doing problems 3-15 odd."

Everyone got up and ran out the door to get to their next class. Lisa and Sheila lagged behind and Lisa said, "Thank God he didn't catch you that time!"

"I know right? We got lucky because we were sitting in the back."

Lisa nodded. They headed back to their lockers to exchange textbooks and went on their way to biology. Lisa found two seats in the third row and beckoned Sheila to follow.

"Hello!" the biology teacher said. "Today we'll be doing an experiment on osmosis. You were supposed to bring your lab notebooks today, and if you didn't, then get out a piece of paper and copy it into your notebook tonight."

"What's osmosis?" mouthed Sheila to Lisa. Lisa shook her head and pointed to Mrs. Armstrong, the biology teacher.

"We will be using sliced potatoes and 6 solutions for the experiment. Instructions are on the board, and the supplies are on this table. Divide up into groups of 4 and one person can get a set of supplies for the rest of their group. Please let me know if you are having any problems with the experiment."

Everyone stood up and started forming groups. Lisa and Sheila went to a lab table and sat in the stools. "Who else should be in our group?" asked Sheila.

"Let's get Stephanie and Dorothy," said Lisa. "Dorothy! Stephanie! Be in our group!"

Stephanie and Dorothy came over to their table. "Hi guys," said Stephanie.

"Hey," Sheila replied.

"Let's get to work," said Dorothy. She had glasses with a red frame on them. "I'll get the supplies. Lisa, set up the scale and turn it on. Sheila, get some plastic wrap and rubber bands. Stephanie, get some paper towels."

Everyone did as they were told and came back to their table. "Now we get two of the sliced potatoes and weigh them. And we have to record this too," reported Dorothy.

Sheila took two sliced potatoes and weighed them. It weighed 10.7 grams. "Now what?" she asked Dorothy.

"Put the sliced potatoes into the white solution," Dorothy replied, and pointed to the cup with the white solution in it. Sheila gently dropped the potatoes into the cup and said, "The potatoes sank below the water but they're not touching the bottom."

"OK," said Stephanie. "Let's continue with the other ones."

As they were finishing with the last one, the intercom came on and the principal said, "Students, the space shuttle has been seen. I am pretty sure it is the Endeavor that is going to fly over our school. You may all come outside to the field to see it. Feel free to bring out your electronics so you can take pictures. This is going to be a once in a lifetime, so don't miss it."

That was when everyone started talking about the space shuttle again. "This is going to be exciting!" cried Mrs. Armstrong. "I can't wait to see it!"

People were taking out their phones, iPods, cameras, whatever gadgets they had, and started turning them on. Then they walked out of the classroom and into the hallway, and then outside.

"I've always loved NASA," said Dorothy. "Space traveling seems so fun."

"Not when you're going into hyperdrive," Lisa added.

"I think by then we would have the technology to somehow go into hyperdrive and not feel anything. But technically, I think the speed is so fast, you're not able to feel anything. Or at least you're not supposed to. After all, it is faster than the speed of light," Dorothy replied.

"That's true," Lisa agreed, and turned on her iPhone.

The four of them gathered around in a group on the field and Sheila brought out her iPod. Dorothy had a camera, and Stephanie had her phone out.

"Is it flying over soon?" asked Lisa. "Because my iPhone's battery life is running out."

"I have a spare charger if you need it," Stephanie said. "Let me know when it's about to die."

"You're a life saver, Stephanie," Lisa said happily.

All 4 of them stood on the field, while thinking that it was going to pass over soon. When 20 minutes passed, people started moving off the field and into shady areas since it was very hot outside. Sheila and the gang hung out near the lunch tables.

"Sheesh! Why did the principal call us outside if the shuttle didn't come yet?!" said Stephanie angrily.

"Well, I actually like it. Despite the fact that it's hot right now, at least we get to miss class," Sheila said happily.

"Stephanie, the principal did that because if he waited until the space shuttle actually flew over our school and called us out, we would miss the space shuttle. So by calling us out early, we wouldn't have to worry about missing anything. Unless you're in the bathroom," Lisa reasoned.

"Oh OK...that makes sense," said Stephanie. "Let's go into the hallway...it's too hot now."

The group moved from the lunch tables to the hallway, but they sat near the door so it wouldn't take them forever to get outside. Sheila listened to "She Will Be Loved", "This Love", and "Payphone", and she was just about to play Angry Birds Space when someone outside shouted, "Oh my gosh! Is that the space shuttle?!"

At that moment, everyone looked up and started coming out of their areas and onto the field. Sheila's group went over to the field and stared up at the sky, expecting a space shuttle to come. Instead, the thing in the sky was very small...and it was in the shape of a star. A yellow star, that is.

"Are you _sure_ that's the space shuttle? Because it doesn't look like one..." someone commented.

Then Sheila noticed the "star" ship had a trail of smoke behind it. _Trail of smoke? That can't be a good sign, _thought Sheila. _That would mean the ship is...crashing?!_

"Um, guys?" Sheila said, feeling very scared. "I think the ship is crashing..."

"Oh my gosh! It is!" Stephanie cried. People were screaming because it looked like the starship was heading towards the field.

"Everyone evacuate this field right now!" shouted the principal. Most people obeyed and ran to safety.

"I don't know why everyone is running away," Sheila wondered. "I would want to see who or what is inside that ship. If you guys are going to go indoors like the rest of them, go ahead. If not, then we'll all stick together. How does that sound?"

"I'm in!" Lisa said.

"So am I!" said Stephanie.

"Me too! Except I don't want to get caught by anyone..." Dorothy said hesitantly.

Just then the ship crashed down on the field. It made a huge crater in the field (which at this point looked unrepairable). Sheila noticed that the ship was indeed in the shape of a star, and the cockpit was in the middle of the ship, just like a UFO. Dorothy ran towards it, and motioned the others to follow. They ran to her and waited for the cockpit to open.

As the cockpit opened, they all leaned in towards the ship. Then a pink blob fell out of the cockpit and into the crater.

"What is that...?" wondered Stephanie.

"Could it be aliens?" Dorothy gasped in surprise.

"I don't know," muttered Lisa. "Let's see if it needs help, because it just fell on its face."

The group hesitantly walked over to it and it looked up at them. It was literally the cutest thing they had ever seen! It had red feet, tiny pink arms and hands, a small mouth, and its whole body was literally a pink circle. And its eyes were so innocent, just like a little baby.

They noticed it was scared of them, because when they tried to approach it, it became scared and started backing up towards the starship. To make it feel better, Dorothy said, "Hi there. We come in peace."

"Poyo?" the pink puff ball asked.

"It doesn't understand us," Sheila noted. "Let's try something else."

"OK...let's ask what his name is," Stephanie suggested.

"Good idea," she said. "What is your name?"

The pink alien looked at Sheila slowly and said one word: "Kirby."

**By the way, this is based on a real event. There was actually a space shuttle that flew over California called the Endeavor and it actually did fly over my school. And remember, please review! :3**


	3. A New Companion

**I'm glad to see the feedback I'm getting from this story! Thanks for all the reviews! :)**

**Birdy1564: What other fanfic are you talking about? It sounds interesting.**

**Anyway, here's the 2nd chapter...you may want to look out for the principal though, he's more than meets the eye. O.o**

"Kirby," Sheila repeated.

"Kirby?" Dorothy said.

Kirby jumped up and down happily when he heard his name mentioned. "Kirby! Kirby!"

"He loves it when people say his name," Lisa noticed.

"Am I the only one creeped out by the fact that we're talking to an _alien_?!" said Stephanie hesitantly.

"Well, I don't know, to be honest," Sheila answered. "I guess we should be screaming or something, but this alien doesn't seem to be a threat to mankind. In fact, he looks like a baby!"

"He's so cute!" cried Dorothy happily.

"Let's introduce ourselves," said Sheila. "My name's Sheila."

"I'm Lisa," Lisa said proudly.

"I'm Stephanie..."

"And I'm Dorothy."

"Sheila...Lisa...Stephanie...Dorothy," Kirby said slowly.

"Oh my gosh! He can repeat our names!" Dorothy squealed.

"What do we do now?" Lisa asked.

"We can't just leave him here," Sheila said. "He needs to be with someone. Or at least put in a safe place."

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"How will be able to talk to him if all he says is 'Poyo' and his own name?" Stephanie complained. "Someone needs to teach him English, or try to get what he's saying."

"Poyo?" he repeated, this time pointing to Sheila's backpack.

"My backpack?" Sheila said. "You want to stay in there? I don't think you'll like it. You'll be squished up in there."

Kirby shook his head. He had the feeling that this was a déjà vu. The first time it happened, he wasn't prepared, but this time, Kirby knew he had a chance. He knew exactly what he should do: to run away from these beings, because he feared that they could hurt him. So he started running off towards the school building.

"Where's he going?" Lisa wondered.

"He's going to the hallway!" cried Sheila. "What if he gets trampled on by people? He's so small they could step on him!"

"We gotta get there before he gets hurt!" Dorothy said, and everyone started rushing after Kirby, who had already reached the entrance to the hallway and was about to open the door.

"Kirby, wait!" Lisa yelled.

Kirby turned around and looked at them. "Poyo?" he asked, as if wondering why they were stopping him.

"You could get hurt!" Dorothy said. "Wait for us!"

They caught up to him and Sheila said, "Just hop on my back or something. Then once we get inside we'll find a place to put you in somewhere. Just don't move OK?"

Kirby nodded. He took a deep breath and floated up to Sheila's back, where he hung on for dear life. Even though he was still scared of them, he understood that these beings were probably better than the ones he was about to encounter.

"Oh my gosh! He can do _that_?!" Lisa squealed. "That is so cool!"

"I knew he wasn't a normal alien," Dorothy muttered. "I wonder what other abilities he has..."

Lisa opened the door and they all walked through. As they made their way to their lockers, people noticed Kirby and made comments about him.

"There's a pink blob on your back!"

"Where did you get that?"

"Look, it's a pink puffball with a face!"

"Is that an alien?!"

"Where were you?"

Sheila ignored all the comments, but Kirby looked at the crowd of people staring and was confused.

"Just ignore them Kirby," she said to him.

When they came to their lockers, Stephanie suggested that he should be put in Sheila's locker. "I don't know..." Sheila said hesitantly. "I don't think he would like it in there either."

"It's better than putting him in your backpack," Lisa replied. "And besides, what if he wanders off? At least in the locker he won't be able to move anywhere."

"I hope so," muttered Sheila. "Kirby, do you want to go inside the locker?"

Kirby replied, "Poyo?"

"In there," said Sheila, and she opened her locker and pointed to it.

"Poyo!" he said, and floated to it.

"I'm assuming that was a yes," Dorothy said.

"We should give him food," Lisa said, and brought out a Twinkie. "I hope he likes these."

"I have Doritos," Sheila said.

"Stephanie and I also have food too," said Dorothy, and the two of them brought out some snacks. They offered their gifts to Kirby, who accepted them and said "Poyo!" with a smile.

"That's probaby his way of saying thanks," Sheila translated.

Just then the principal's voice boomed over the intercom, "Students, the track field has been damaged beyond repair, so for those who have PE next period, you will not be having PE. Instead, you will get a free period."

"Whew," Stephanie sighed with relief. "I was like, so not looking forward to the mile today."

"Me neither," Sheila agreed.

"Um, guys? I think we have to return to biology," said Dorothy while checking her watch. "Class isn't over yet."

"See you later Kirby," Sheila whispered as she gently closed the locker. "Just stay put and I'll be back later, OK?"

As they started walking back to the bio lab, they heard Kirby say "Poyo?" in a sad tone.

"Aww...poor him," Lisa said. "Kirby thinks we're abandoning him."

"This class had better hurry soon, or else Kirby won't be happy," Sheila said.

They went inside the biology classroom and went back to their table so they would resume their lab activity. When they finished putting all of the potatoes in their designated places and recorded all the necessary data they needed, they started talking about Kirby again.

"So...what are we going to do about Kirby?" asked Sheila. "We can't leave him here. I think someone needs to take care of him."

"It's going to be difficult...no parent would want to take care of an unknown alien," Lisa said uncertainly. "I don't have any room for him at my house because I have too many siblings."

"I don't have any spare rooms for him," admitted Dorothy. "My relatives sleep over at our house every weekend..."

"I have two little brothers to take care of," said Stephanie. "Besides, I think they would treat Kirby like a soccer ball."

"I think you should take care of him Sheila," Lisa suggested.

"Why me?" Sheila asked.

"Because," Lisa replied, "you are an only child, and I think you're best at this kind of thing. Besides, Kirby seems to love you a lot anyway."

"Really?" she asked uncertainly. "I don't know though...I've never really worked with children before. How could I ever be good for the job? You guys already have siblings, so at least you have experience."

"Well, at least you have the patience most of us never have with _our _siblings. You can teach them to do things. You also know how to have fun and not feel like a dork. Given time, I think you'd make a great parent."

"I just...don't feel up for it. What if he doesn't listen to me? Or what if he gets hurt or something?"

"Go with your instincts," Dorothy replied. "Do whatever you think is right. If in doubt, let any one of us know, and we'll help."

"Thanks guys," Sheila said happily. "I'm happy to have such friends like you."

Throughout the rest of the day, Sheila checked up on Kirby regularly just to make sure he wasn't feeling uncomfortable, because after all, being cooped up in a locker is not a pleasant feeling.

"I'm sorry, Kirby," she whispered to him. "I'll find a better place for you soon. I promise."

"Poyo..." he said softly, which meant "I hope so..."

After school she opened her locker and placed her backpack on the ground. Then she told Kirby to go inside her backpack. Kirby obeyed and went inside. Sheila did the shush sign and said "Kirby, no poyo."

"No poyo," Kirby repeated.

"Good boy," she said, and patted him on the head. Kirby beamed up at her and smiled. _He's so cute! _she thought. _I don't know who wouldn't want to take care of Kirby!_

Sheila took out the remains of the food that she and her friends had offered Kirby earlier. Then she slowly zipped up her backpack, but left a little hole open so Kirby could breathe. She dumped the garbage into the trash and opened the hallway door. "All right, time to go home," she said to herself, and headed home.

* * *

The principal was in his office, deep in thought. He thought about the events of the day and how the mysterious starship had crashed onto the field. _I can't believe it crashed onto the field! _he thought angrily. _Now the field is beyond repair, the students can't have PE, and it's going to cost a ton of money just to repair the field!_

He turned on his computer and monitored the security cameras around campus. He looked at the one closest to the hallway and viewed the tapes. It showed Sheila and her group talking to Kirby. Then he also caught a scene of Sheila putting Kirby inside her backpack and walking out. _What were those students doing?_ he thought. _They were supposed to evacuate the site like everyone else was told to!_

Then he peered closer at the pink blob on the screen. _Wait a minute...is that who I think it is?_ the principal thought. _No way! It must be!_

The students in the school knew him by the name of Mr. Malcolm Green, but that was just an alias. No one really knew what his real name was. Although he was the principal of Colgate High School, he also worked undercover for an organization called Nightmare Enterprises, which was a company that distributed monsters to clients. The people at Nightmare Enterprises simply called him by his code name, which was Customer Service. Customer Service did what his name implied: customer service. He helped out customers with ordering monsters and ensured that they were delivered, and if they should have any problems, he would be able to help them out. Basically, he was the liaison between the company and its customers. His boss was a very mysterious person, and no one knew much about him, apart from the fact that they called him a "living shadow". Rumors were that no one who confronted him lived to tell the tale, and so everyone feared him. He was merely referred to as Nightmare.

Nightmare had set up the company just to earn money. Nightmare's real plans were to use the money he earned to conquer and dominate the whole universe. Customer Service remembered that Nightmare had once mentioned the name of Kirby and to let him know if he ever saw him. _I think this is the Kirby he's looking for,_ he thought. _Let's go call the boss and see what he says._

He picked up the phone and dialed Nightmare's personal extension. After 3 rings, Nightmare picked up. "Hello?" Nightmare said in a sinister voice.

"Hello, boss," he said. "I have news for you."

"It had better be good news, because I'm not in a very good mood right now," Nightmare snapped.

"Oh, it is good news. In fact, _very_ good news boss," he said hurriedly.

"Ah, good news? Do tell," Nightmare replied. His tone sounded more friendly now.

"Today, I was working at the high school and guess who I saw?"

"Who would that be?"

"You don't remember who?" he asked incredulously.

"How in the world am I supposed to remember one particular person?! I have tons of things to take care of!" Nightmare yelled angrily over the phone. "Just say who it is already!"

"It's Kirby," he squeaked. "You know, the little pink puffball with the Warp Star."

"Oh..." Nightmare said slowly as it dawned on him. "The Star Warrior! That is _very_ good news! When did you last see him?"

_He sure is bipolar, _thought Customer Service. "Today, sir. He crash landed on the field."

"This morning?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see. Go check out the crash site and see if there is anything of value. Then call me back and tell me what you find."

"OK, boss. Will do."

"Good bye Customer Service."

"Good bye boss."

When Customer Service hung up, he sighed in relief. The boss was so..._intimidating_ sometimes. He didn't talk to Nightmare often, but every time he did, he always tried his best as he could to be on good terms with his boss.

Customer Service walked outside and checked out the wreckage of Kirby's starship. From his perspective, there wasn't much to salvage from the wreck, but since the boss had demanded him to check it out, he decided to continue looking through it anyway.

He walked into the crater and peered into the cockpit. There was nothing to be seen that he deemed as valuable. Customer Service was about to turn around and report that there was nothing valuable when something caught his eye. It was a little purple box that was the size of his palm, like the kind for engagement rings.

Customer Service reached over and grabbed it. He then opened it up and saw a little yellow star inside. Customer Service picked it up and felt it. The star was made out of ceramic and therefore very fragile.

He walked back to his office and laughed evilly to himself. I_ found Kirby's Warp Star, _he thought. _Wait until the boss hears about this!_

**Was anybody surprised by the principal's true identity? :P**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	4. In Deep Trouble

**Well, it looks like we're on the 3rd chapter now. This is going to be interesting since Sheila has decided to take care of Kirby. In case you want a description of the characters (thanks to Lolcano for the idea; I considered typing it up but didn't put it in the story yet :P), I'm going to post it here for future reference. I may put it on my profile in the near future and/or maybe I could also post the descriptions in every chapter. Let me know what you think is best! You can either mention it in your review or you can PM me. This is why feedback helps! :P**

**So here are the descriptions:**

**Sheila: One of the main characters of the story (the other being Kirby). She has wavy dark brown hair and usually keeps her hair in a ponytail. Sheila is a big fan of Maroon 5 and is proud to show it. Her least favorite subject is math and she would do anything to avoid it. She is somewhat smart but slacks off in school. However, she is a big fan of video games, especially Nintendo.**

**Lisa: She is Sheila's best friend. Lisa has straight brown hair. She has a lot of common sense, but sometimes doesn't think out of the box. She is probably as smart as Sheila and is also a slacker. Lisa is best in sports, since she loves to play softball. She is sometimes considered a tomboy, although she does not consider herself to be one.**

**Dorothy: One of Sheila's good friends. Dorothy has straight black hair and usually keeps her hair down. She also wears glasses. She is considered to be the smartest out of the four. Dorothy is a hardworker and somewhat of a dork. She is considered to be wise beyond her years and is a studious person. Her favorite hobbies are watching anime and reading books and fanfiction.**

**Stephanie: She is another one of Sheila's friends. She has naturally straight dark brown hair, but curls it every day for school. Stephanie is considered the laziest person of the group and shows no effort in school. She is a bit of a drama queen and tends to make a big deal out of everything, although she only does that once in a while. Stephanie's specialty is her skills in performing arts. She is very musical and also takes ballet, jazz, and tap lessons.**

**the evil guest: Oh...I didn't catch that! LOL XD What I was trying to say was that I sure hope I did, not that I was surprised. Thanks for letting me know! :)**

**EDIT (7/6/13): I've corrected the error from chapter 2 already, so don't worry about it. ;)**

**Sorry about the long note; this will hopefully be the only long one. Anyway, on to the next chapter!**

Sheila had reached her home and unlocked the front door herself since no one was home. She walked in and set her backpack gently on the kitchen table and unzipped it. Kirby poked his head out of it and said, "Poyo?"

"Yeah, this is my house," she said to him. "This is going to be your house for a while too."

"Poyo..." he muttered. Kirby crawled out of Sheila's backpack and stood up. Then he jumped off the table and started wandering off. Sheila didn't say anything, but decided to follow him.

Kirby went into the living room and noticed the carpet rug in the center of the room. He noticed it was soft and began rolling around in it, just like a dog would.

"Oh, Kirby," she said, and started laughing. When he heard her laughing, he stopped rolling around and looked at her innocently, as if saying _What are you laughing at?_

"You're so cute!" Sheila said, and scooped him up. Kirby squealed in delight and squeaked "Poyo!" in her arms.

"Oh, you want to see my room? Come with me then." She placed Kirby on the ground and showed the way to her room. He followed her into her bedroom.

"See Kirby? This is my room," Sheila told him. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

"Poyo," he said in reply.

"I take that as a yes," said Sheila. "Feel free to hop on my bed. Or float."

Kirby jumped up to the edge of the bed and climbed over. Then he waddled over to Sheila and sat down next to her while he felt her soft blanket.

"I see you like my blanket," Sheila observed. "That's good. Well, I gotta do my homework now. I'll give you some toys and stuffed animals that you can play with so you don't get bored, OK?"

"Poyo!" Kirby replied.

"That's a good boy," she said, and patted him on the head. He gave her a smile as she gave him a teddy bear and some games to play and walked over to her desk to start her homework. Sheila took her books out of her backpack and also took out her iPod so she could listen to music as she worked.

She decided to start on her history homework, which consisted of reading a few pages. When she was done reading, she moved on to her Spanish book, which involved writing in a workbook. Sheila considered doing math next, but since she struggled the most in that subject, she decided to save up time for that later. So instead she ended up working on a roughdraft for an essay due in English. Then after she finished that, she went on to her math homework, which turned out to take a very long time.

While she was struggling on her homework, Kirby got fed up with the teddy bear and looked around the room. Since nothing else in the room appealed to him, he jumped off the bed and walked out of the room.

He stood in the middle of the hallway and decided to explore the house. Kirby went down a little farther and opened the door at the end of the hallway. It turned out to be the restroom. Kirby floated up to the top of the sink and accidentally twisted the faucet so water came out. But then he twisted it again, and the water turned off.

Then Kirby came to another door next to the restroom. He opened it and stumbled upon Sheila's parents' bedroom.

"Poyo..." he said to himself. He noticed that their bed was a lot bigger than Sheila's, but then again, that was because two people slept in that bed. Kirby jumped on top of their bed and rolled around in it for a while because their blanket was as fluffy as Sheila's blanket, but then he grew bored of it and walked out of their bedroom.

He walked through the hallway, down the stairs, and back to where he was a while ago. He saw the carpet rug in the living room that he had rolled around on, but then Kirby smelled something good. He noticed it was coming from the kitchen, and so he walked towards the kitchen.

Once he was in the kitchen, he tried opening up the various cabinets to see what was inside. At first, he saw nothing but utensils, cooking pans, and pots, but eventually he found cabinets full of food, and Kirby was very happy.

"Poyo poyo poyo!" he said with glee. He took out a bag of pretzels, tortilla chips, and chocolate chip cookies, and he set them on the table. Then Kirby tried to see what was in the refrigerator, and he did the Kirby dance, just like the one he did in his dream. There was milk, orange juice, ice cream, cheese, and various other items. He took them all out and started eating them.

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he ate them. Then he went to the freezer and took out the ice cream. He swallowed up the whole thing. And since he ate so much in one sitting, he started feeling drowsy, and before he knew it he was sleeping.

While Kirby had been eating in the kitchen, Sheila had been absorbed in her math homework (although it was really more of struggling and getting distracted). She then looked at the clock and it read 6:00 p.m. _Oh, time for dinner,_ she thought. _What should I make for Kirby? I hope he's not a picky eater._

"Hey, Kirby, what do you want for dinner?" she called out. Kirby didn't respond to her since he was no longer in her room.

"Kirby? Kirby? Are you there?" Sheila repeated. She turned around to look on her bed and noticed he was no longer on it. _Where could he have gone to? _she thought. _I hope he didn't wander far..._

She got out of her room and looked up and down the hallway. "Kirby...?" she said loudly. "Kirby!"

_He doesn't seem to be here, _Sheila thought, and a sudden thought came to her. _What if he jumped out a window or hurt himself?_

She started panicking as she searched the whole house for him. _And not only that, but my parents don't even know about him,_ she thought.

That was another thing she would deal with, but for now she would stick to finding Kirby and making sure he was OK. _Better not do this again Sheila...don't ever let Kirby out of your site._ She even make a mental note to herself so she wouldn't forget.

She then assumed that Kirby could be downstairs, and so decided to give it a try. When she was in the living room she heard someone snoring. It was coming from the direction of the kitchen. _Ah, he _was_ in the kitchen!_ she thought in triumph. _I knew he couldn't have gotten far._

But when she stepped into the kitchen, she gasped at the sight in front of her. Piles of food lay stacked on the table, and Kirby was snoring in the middle of the mess. Sheila did a facepalm and sighed. She was also very upset at this.

Sheila walked over to Kirby and woke him up gently. Kirby slowly opened his eyes and said "Poyo?" in a sleepy voice. But when he realized Sheila had woken him up, he jumped right out of her hands in shock and backed up against the refrigerator. Kirby knew from the look on her face that she was not happy with what he did, and he looked down at the ground.

"Kirby, why did you eat all this food?" Sheila asked suspiciously.

Kirby didn't know what to say, so he just said "Poyo..." and pointed to his stomach.

"You were hungry?" Sheila said. "How come you didn't just ask me? You could have told me and I would have given you something..."

He started whimpering because he knew he ate a lot of the food in the house. But he was really hungry, especially after a long flight in space. And it was tiring too.

"Poyo poyo poyo!" Kirby said before he broke down into tears. Sheila came over to him and started comforting him.

"Now now, it's OK Kirby. I'm not mad because you ate a lot of food. But I can definitely see that you really love eating food, huh?"

"Poyo..." he muttered.

"Look at how much you ate! You eat more than everyone else in the house does combined! I bet it would take a week for my family to eat that much, and here you managed to eat it in one sitting!"

"Poyo poyo?" he asked her suspiciously, which meant "Why are you mad at me then?"

"I'm mad at you because you didn't tell me what you were going to do," replied Sheila. "Next time, if you want to do anything, you have to let me know. OK Kirby?"

"Poyo! Poyo poyo!" Kirby cried (which meant "Thanks Sheila! I love you!") and hugged her. She hugged him back very tightly.

"OK. You're forgiven," Sheila said. "Now we have to clean up the kitchen and replace everything you ate." _Thank God my parents don't come home until 8:30 p.m., _she thought. _Otherwise I would be in huge trouble. And not only that, but I would have to explain to my parents about Kirby!_

"Poyo!" Kirby said, and they got ready to work. Kirby mopped the floor, and Sheila wiped the kitchen table clean and reorganized the cabinets and fridge. Once that was finished, Sheila got her wallet from her backpack and set out to the supermarket, which was a block away.

As they walked there, she gave him a lecture about how to behave at the supermarket.

"Poyo?" asked Kirby, which meant "Where are we going?"

"We're going to a supermarket," she said. "It's a place where you can buy food. Don't eat the food in the supermarket, OK?"

"Poyo?" he replied, which translates to "Why?"

"Because it's not ours yet," she replied.

"Poyo poyo?" Kirby responded, which meant "Then how do you get food?"

"You buy food by using these things," Sheila said, and showed him the dollar bills she had in her wallet. "It's called money."

"Money," said Kirby.

"Yes, money," she repeated.

"Food," he said.

"Yes, you need money to get food."

"Poyo," Kirby said.

"So you understand what you're supposed to do now?"

"Poyo," he repeated.

"Good job Kirby," she said, and patted him on the head. "Maybe I'll buy you something there."

"Poyo!" he cried happily.

When they arrived at the store, Sheila got a shopping cart and put Kirby in the baby seat. "OK, so we have to get milk, cheese, ice cream, chips, cookies..."

While she was remembering all the food she was going to buy, Kirby was staring at all the food around him. He was literally drooling from the inside of his mouth. He couldn't believe a place like this ever existed.

"Kirby?" Sheila asked him. "When you see something you want to try, let me know and I'll buy it for you. But I'll only get you one thing, OK?"

"Poyo," he said.

As she was doing her shopping, Kirby tried to decide on what to get. He was in the mood to eat something sweet, so he looked at the bakery aisle. Boxes of donuts, cookies, brownies, cupcakes, and various other sweets were there. But then a certain box of cookies caught his eye. They were pink, identical to Kirby's color, had red feet, and their faces looked exactly like Kirby.

"Kirby! Kirby!" he yelled.

"What is it, Kirby?" Sheila asked him.

"Poyo," he replied, and pointed to the Kirby cookies.

"Ooh, cookies! Yummy!" she said, and went over to peer at them. They did indeed look like Kirby.

"Hey, these cookies look exactly like you! We should buy these! Good eye Kirby!" She put them inside the cart, which also had a gallon of milk, a bag of chips, some ice cream, pretzels, chocolate chip cookies, and the various other things that she had to replace.

"Well, looks like there's nothing else to buy," Sheila said. "Let's buy the food and go home."

She went to the cashier and paid for her groceries. When she was done, she was holding a bag in each hand, and Kirby was holding one himself, although Kirby's bag was, of course, much lighter than what Sheila was holding.

When she came home she opened the door and let Kirby walk in first. Then she followed him into the kitchen and set the bags down. Sheila checked her phone and saw that it said 6:30 p.m.

"OK, now we have to put the food back where everything belongs," she instructed Kirby. "I don't want my parents to notice any difference in the house. As for the Kirby cookies, I'll just tell them that I got it from Lisa."

"Poyo," he said to her, and they put all the food away. When they were done, Sheila opened the box with the Kirby cookies in it and gave one to Kirby. Then she and Kirby sat down together as they enjoyed the cookies.

"Mmm...this tastes really good!" Sheila said. "What do you think Kirby?"

"Poyo poyo poyo!" he replied, which probably meant "I love it! It's the best cookie ever!"

"Indeed," said Sheila. "We should get more next time."

All of a sudden, Kirby felt drowsy again. Within a minute, he started to sleep. Sheila heard his snoring and looked at him. Then she too felt drowsy, and before she knew it, she also fell asleep.

**Ooh, suspense...heeheehee! Oh well, you'll find out what happened soon. Until then, review! :P**


	5. Calling Nightmare

**I'm back! :) This chapter is mainly going to be about Nightmare and Customer Service (hence the chapter name). And I know in the last chapter I wrote that you'd find out about Sheila and Kirby in this chapter, but I really meant the one after this one. Sorry about that! D:**

**the evil guest: Yes, I do update fast, but it's not necessarily because I type fast. It's because I've written most of this down beforehand so I already know what to write; I just have to take time to type it on here.**

**And one last thing. Sorry for the short chapter. :( I promise from here on out they'll be longer! Hehe.**

Customer Service had reported to Nightmare about the Warp Star, and he had been very pleased. He told Customer Service that he had been looking for the Warp Star for quite a while and it was "about time that he did a good job for a change". The only thing was that Nightmare demanded that he hand over the Warp Star to him. Although he wanted to take a closer look at the Warp Star himself, Customer Service knew he had to listen to his boss or he would get in big trouble.

Customer Service returned to his house and took a shower because he was exhausted from earlier, and he also wanted to look professional when he was about to have a meeting with Nightmare tonight. _Or more like a video call over Skype, _he thought.

While he was taking a shower, Customer Service thought about how it was going to turn out. _What's Nightmare going to make me do now?_ he thought. In the past, Nightmare had made him do many risky things that he didn't really feel comfortable doing. He recalled a time when Nightmare had found a traitor in the corporation and ordered Customer Service to kill him. Just thinking about the memory of it made him shudder in the shower. _It had better not be another murder, _he thought.

Nightmare was very unpredictable. He could act like he was in favor of someone, and yet at the same time he would not hesitate to cut that same person's throat with a snap of the fingers. Customer Service was afraid the same thing would eventually happen to him. This was why people at Nightmare Enterprises were afraid for those who seemed to be "favored" by Nightmare. He seemed to be the latest one, and most people were surprised that he wasn't dead yet, since Nightmare was never usually in favor with someone for so long. Customer Service believed that it was too good to be true, but at the same time he wanted to keep it that way while he could.

This was why he seemed like a suck up at work. Customer Service always strove to please Nightmare, because he knew that if he ever got on the wrong side of Nightmare, he would just get tossed aside like a playing card, and he never wanted that to happen. At work, he occasionally heard whispers of people talking about him and Nightmare, and he always grew nervous whenever he heard it.

He dried himself and changed into a business suit with an orange tie. This was usually what he wore whenever he had a conference with Nightmare. Customer Service brushed his hair and walked into his room. He turned on the computer, logged onto Skype, and turned on his webcam. He actually used to work at the headquarters itself, but then he got transported to Earth and so he had to go undercover as a principal. Marketing in the company had been going downhill lately, so Customer Service didn't get as much business as he used to.

He then waited for Nightmare to call, since Nightmare had said he was going to call him. After several minutes, however, Customer Service realized he was hungry and headed to the kitchen. He decided to take the time to make one of those frozen meals (which in this case was spaghetti and meatballs) and brought it to his computer. He started eating it in front of the screen while checking for any IMs from his colleagues.

When he was done, Customer Service went back to the kitchen to throw it away, and as soon as he sat back down in his chair the screen showed that he was getting a video call from Nightmare. _About time boss, _he thought. _Where have you been?_

He accepted the call and Nightmare's shadow could be seen on the other end.

"Greetings, Customer Service," Nightmare said in a raspy voice. "Long time no see."

"Same with you, boss," he said, trying to appear nonchalant. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing pretty well, actually," Nightmare replied with a smirk on his face. "You see, I have just created the prototype for a new spacecraft. It's capable of destroying big cities and perhaps even entire planets too."

_Whoa..._ thought Customer Service. _Spacecraft that can destroy planets? Seems like atomic bombs weren't enough for him._

"What are they called?" he asked Nightmare.

"They are called...Destrayers," Nightmare said airily. "These ships are not controlled by people. In fact, they are controlled by _themselves_."

Customer Service raised his eyebrows. _Thank God I wear sunglasses whenever I talk to Nightmare,_ he thought. _Because if I didn't, then he would know my expressions and emotions, and that would not necessarily be a good thing. But I'm confused. How would it know where and when to shoot?_

"Um, boss?" he asked hesitantly. "I just wanted to ask...but is this even possible?"

"Are you questioning my intelligence and creations?" Nightmare asked suspiciously.

"No, sir, not at all," he tried repling in a normal voice, although deep inside him he was literally shaking. "What I meant was how the Destrayers are able to fly without people flying it."

"Oh, that's simple. I program the ships on where they are supposed to go, what they should fire, and what they shouldn't fire."

"I see..." Customer Service replied uncertainly.

"You don't seem well," Nightmare observed. "Are you all right?"

_Uh oh,_ he thought. _This isn't good...you need to get your act together. The boss is getting suspicious!_

"Yeah, I'm ok," he muttered. "I just have a cold."

"Oh...OK," Nightmare said, although his tone implied that he knew exactly what was going on. "Anyway, as I was saying, I have tested out my Destrayers on several planets and they have been successful. They destroyed everything and left no trace behind. Therefore, I am going to consider sending some of them to the planet you're at. It's called Earth, correct?"

"Yep," said Customer Service.

"I will let you know about any other important matters we need to talk about. Is there anything you want to add?"

"Yes, if you don't mind," said Customer Service. "Kirby has found a new home for himself on this planet."

"And where could that possibly be? No one even knows who he is..."

"I don't exactly know either, but I do know that a girl has adopted him in her home."

"Is that so?" Nightmare inquired. "And who could this girl be?"

"Her name is Sheila," he said. "Sheila Hunter."

"I see. Keep an eye on Kirby and this girl you just mentioned. She could come into good use later on," said Nightmare. "Keep me informed of any new discoveries. Until then, I will see you later. Good bye Customer Service."

"Good bye boss," Customer Service said, and ended the call. He did a sigh of relief. _I think I managed to give him a good impression, _he thought. _At least, I hope I did._

**Did you think Customer Service made a good impression? :P The next chapter will be up soon so stay tuned!**


End file.
